Hallie Potter
by Cullengirl01
Summary: The world always new about Harry Potter, but no one knew he was really Hallie Potter. Hallie Potter lives in a world pretending to be someone she's not for her protection. She struggles to maintain her identity, and the idea that she can never be who she really wants. Starts at fourth year, don't know where it'll end. BTW JK ROWLING OWNS HARRY POTTER
1. Preface

Harry Potter doesn't exist. Well I mean he does, but it's not what you think.

My name is Hallie Potter and since I started school at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, I've been disguised as the infamous Harry Potter.

Before my first year Headmaster Dumbledore came to me. He told me that when I was born they changed my identity. They told the world about Harry Potter so that Hallie Potter could be safe. So that if anyone every came for Harry, they would have no way to find him.

That day he gave me a pair of round glasses, a weird frame, one I would definitely not have picked myself. When I put on the glasses, I felt the same but when I looked in the mirror I had the appearance of a very boyish version of me. I hardly recognized myself.

It was that day that the real Harry Potter was born. Very few people know who I really am, and only those I trust know the whole story.


	2. Chapter 1

Dresses. I love dresses. The feeling of freedom and beauty. They made me feel like me. Something I could only experience on breaks from school.

I learned at an early age how to turn my cousin Dudley's things into more girlish fits.

Often, I get packages in the mail from the older brother I never see. Jewelry, scarves, and dresses. So many dresses. He tries to make up for the fact that he doesn't come to see me. It doesn't work.

Just last week he sent me a necklace, an early 14th birthday present. I wear it because it's pretty, not because it means anything.

As I sit putting away the dresses and the jewelry I feel the bittersweet start of another school year. I'm fighting to keep my identity, but at the same time, I cannot wait to get away from my family. The uncle who hates every fiber of my being, the aunt who cringes when she looks at me because of how much I remind her of her dead sister, and the cousin who is secretly protective. Who scares away any boy that looks at me and then treats me like I'm nothing to please his father.

At school I have my own family. My best friends in the whole world. Ron and Hermione are the only students at school who know who I am. They nursed me through heartbreak, and sometimes I think their the only ones that understand.

I heard a knock at the door.

"You're friends are here." My aunt. She never looks me in the eyes.

I quickly change and put on my glasses. I drag my trunk down the stairs and can't help but smile at the sight before me.

Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley are standing in the living room. Clearly tracking ash from the fireplace. My uncles red face and giant vein on his forehead are priceless.

"Ready Harry?" Mr. Weasley looks extremely eager to leave.

"Very." I reply.

Ron grabs my trunk in his undying need to be the chivalrous man we deny he is.

When no one looks he bumps my hip and whispers in my ear

"Good to see you princess, I missed you."

"Missed you too, buttface, now lets go, I can't be here one more minute."

With that we flooed to The Burrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Sharing a room with Ron. Great because, I could take off my glasses and be me for once. Completely awful because I think before he goes to bed he swallows a pig and lets it snort through his throat and attack my ear drums all night.

I throw my pillow at his face.

He throws it back at me.

"Ron." I whisper. Ignored.

"Ron." I whisper slightly louder. No answer

"Ronald!"

"What!"

"Are you awake?" I ask him

"No. Hallie go to sleep." He lays on his back and closes his eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever be normal?" I question staring at the ceiling.

He turns on his side and looks at me. I can sense a sudden tension in the room.

"Hallie." I turn and face him. "You've always been normal." He says sure as anything then adds "Besides, I wouldn't be friends with you if you weren't"

"Stop trying to be funny. You know what I mean. I want to normal girl things like, I don't know shop and things" I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

"You hate shopping, and you hate girls besides Hermione and I guess you tolerate my little sister. Hell knows why you do that since she's so bloody obsessed with you."

I take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Ron, I met someone this summer. Someone I really liked." I admit. He sits up. I now have his full attention.

"What happened?" He asks, clearly protective.

"He's a muggle. He's friends with Dudley, or I guess he was. We started talking and that eventually led to other stuff. I mean we weren't dating, but I liked him. Dudley found out and went completely psycho and beat the crap out of him, and he hasn't talked to me since. I can't date at home, I can't date at school. I can't wear what I want or be who I want or tell anyone what I'm going through. I feel alone all the time!"

Ron gets out of bed and walks over to me. He sits next to me and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I fall into him.

"You will never be alone." He tells me. "I promise. It may take a little while longer, but you will have a normal life. The life you deserve. I am sorry that it is probably going to take much longer than it should, but never think you are alone. There are so many people who love you Hal. Hermione and I, we're not gonna leave you. Never."

I look up at him. "How come you don't have a girlfriend, you're so good with words." I tease. He rolls his eyes

"Yeah because it''s so easy to talk to girls that aren't you or Hermione." He retorts. "Now no more of this feeling sorry for yourself nonsense. Get to bed. We've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow."

He walks back to his bed, and almost instantly falls asleep.

I don't sleep. I stare at the ceiling and think about being someone else.

The next morning I feel glasses being shoved on my face.

"You two need to get up and dressed. We're leaving in twenty minutes." How I missed Hermione. The next thing I know, clothes are being thrown out of my trunk and on to my bed.

Ron leaves to change in the bathroom. We agreed along time ago that despite looking like we share similar parts, it is way too awkward knowing they aren't real.

As I change, Hermione starts talking.

"Hallie, you really need to be more careful. What if somebody else had come up here to wake you up? You I know you feel that you can trust Ron's family, but Dumbledore specifically said no one else can know. The more people who know, they more likelihood of you getting killed. Who knows what you-know-who's supporters would do if they could actually find you. If they knew who you really were. I know this is probably annoying to you, but please listen. I care about you, and I just want you safe and Hallie, you get so reckless and-" I cut her off

"Hermione. Breathe. I'll be more careful. Happy?"

She exhales and I plop down on Ron's bed next to her now fully clothed. I hug her.

"I missed you." She returns the hug.

"I missed you too. This summer has been too long." I can tell she's been worried about me.

"It's not even over. We still have a little time. Relax Hermione. You worry way too much."

A half hour later we are walking. Another hour later we are still walking, and it is exhausting and me feet hurt. We meet up with this attractive boy and his father. I like the attractive boy. He's the only person who has not found a way to piss me off on this walk of hell. I'm surrounded by gingers. Gingers that enjoy fighting and talking extremely loud. I don't think they remembered what time we woke up.

We reach an old boot after climbing our way up an amazingly steep hill. Mr. Weasley explains to Hermione and I that this is a port key. We grab on, and I think I'm going to be sick. By the time we let go, I'm pretty sure the grass has switched places with the sky. The rest of the group starts walking and Ron grabs my arms so that I don't fall over and looks at me worried. Too protective.

I pull away quickly.

"You can't do that." I say sharply thinking of Hermione's words earlier.

"What's got up your butt? I was just trying to help." He snaps as we walk to join the rest of the group.

"Sorry, Hermione's been getting me worried lately." I say calming myself down.

"Well that's we've got Hermione for. To worry. Relax." he says as we walk up next to Hermione. She rolls her eyes.

By the time we are settled into our luxurious tent, it's time to leave for the match. As much as I want to relax, I am dying to see some quidditch.


	4. Chapter 3

The quidditch match reminded me of why I love the sport. Boys.

I'm kidding. I swear.

For a short time I was distracted. I loved the thrill and the action. Not even our brief run in with Draco Malfoy could've gotten to me.

Later, at the camp grounds there were parties everywhere. I used this as my advantage to sneak out and change.

Walking around as myself was liberating. I could observe people and walk around freely without people noticing. I'm sure if they looked hard enough they would notice the lightning bolt shaped scar hidden beneath my dark bangs, but no one pays attention to an average girl. Even one walking around alone while the world parties around her.

Suddenly a weight crashed into me knocking me flat on my butt. I look up, and I'm greeted with the face of the attractive boy. I learned his name was Cedric. He reaches out a hand towards me.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." He helps me up.

"It's fine, I spaced out. It was completely my fault." I said. He looks unsure. It's cute

"Are you ok then? That was quite a fall you took." He worries. I like it. I smile

"Don't worry about it." I start to turn away but then I pause. "I'm Hallie." I say as I put out my hand. A heartbeat passes but it feels like forever. He takes my hand in his as he shakes it.

"Cedric. Nice to meet you."

We start talking, and walking through the camp grounds. I'm sure by now Ron and Hermione are freaking out and covering for me. This is normal. I try to be myself more than some people would like. I try to put them in the back of my mind as I talk to Cedric. Eventually he takes my hand as we walk. I tell him I go to Hogwarts. I tell him we've probably never met because we're in different houses and he's older than me. We figure out that we are three years apart, but it doesn't matter. Cedric tells me I'm mature. I tell him I'm boring and he tells me it's not true.

Somehow in a matter of an hour, we are natural.

When we see fire, I tell him I have to leave. He tells me to wait. What if something is wrong? I tell him I need to find my family. After all, normal girls have families.

It is ten minutes later that Ron sees me.

"Where the hell have you been, dad has been flipping out at me and Hermione. Hal, do you see what's going on right now, what if something happened to you and we couldn't find you?" He chastises me while pulling em through crowds of screaming people.

We find Hermione and we try and get away. We somehow end up in an empty field below a giant mark in the sky. We hear people, and I ask my friends for my glasses. I stand as Harry watching the scene before me.

The people talk in whispers about things I don't understand. When they disappear, more people appear from no where. Questioning us. Asking us about this mark in the sky.

It is then that Mr. Weasley comes forward to tell them who we really are.

He takes us out of there. I apologize for leaving. He does not want to hear it. I can tell he's tired.

By the time we're ready to leave for school I think Mr. Weasley has forgiven me. Well he told me it was dumb and if I ever do it again he'll give me a matching lightning bolt on my bum. I think he's gone a bit mad from stress.

I've been writing to Cedric using the freakish owl Sirius gave Ron at the end of last year. Hopefully it's harder to recognize the pig from Hedwig. I've told Cedric I would meet him on the train. Cedric said he was glad to hear I was ok, and he couldn't wait to see me.

For the time being I've felt it unnecessary to tell Ron and Hermione that I have been talking to Cedric. After all we've only been talking.

Mr. Weasley knows why we need ridiculous things for school this year. I cannot find any reason it would be necessary to have dress robes. We spend the morning before we leave begging him to tell us, but no luck. We leave still clueless.

On the train we relax and I take off my glasses. Hermione is not happy.

"Relax Mione. No one is going to know the difference. I'm just going to take a walk." I continue by putting a belt around my plaid button down and rolling up my blue jeans. I pull a pair of boots out of my bag and replace my shoes. Ron and Hermione are speechless.

"I'll be gone for a half hour tops." I promise.

"Hallie be careful." says Hermione. I go to leave, ignoring her.

"Hallie… have fun." says Ron. I leave the two of them to the fight they are about to have.

Cedric is waiting


	5. Chapter 4

I find him right where he said he'd be. He's even more handsome than he was a week ago. As I open the door to his compartment he reaches me for a hug that I gladly return.

"It's so good to see you. You have no idea how worried I was." I laugh.

"No need to be worried. See I'm fine. not a scratch." I tease him. He squints.

"Except that." He points to my forehead. My hand rushes to cover it and I turn around.

"That's nothing. It's just a birthmark." I say still facing away from him.

"It doesn't look like a birthmark. Have your parents seen that?"

I turn and face him. I exhale. I do trust him. I know I haven't known him long. And I'm not stupid. I'm not. I'm irrational, but not stupid. I trust him.

"No, my parents haven't seen it. They died right before I got it." I lift my bangs. I just hope he doesn't run. I trust him. I trust him. I trust him.

He's confused. He's thinking. I've never told him my last name. He's still thinking.

Instead of making him wonder or guess I burst out with everything. The whole story. Right from the second my fake birth certificate was forged.

When I'm done, I look at him for the first time since I started. He's sat down by now.

"That's a lot." He says. And before I can apologize or explain more or try and say something he cuts me off. "How do you live like that? How is that fair to you?" I realize he's angry, but not at me.

"It's been like this for a while now. Don't worry. I'm used to it. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. I know we just recently met, and you have absolutely no reason to trust me, but you cannot tell anyone." I plead

He looks me deep in the eyes before he says to me. "I would never tell anyone. I know we've just met, but it doesn't feel like that. I know you feel it too. I like you so much Hallie Potter." and with that he kissed me. It was perfect. He was perfect.

When we broke apart, I told him I needed to get back to my friends before they freaked out. I promised I would sneak out and find him later that night. He kissed me goodbye and I worked my way back to Ron and Hermione.

I slid back into the compartment, and Ron patted the seat next to him. I happily obliged as I sprawled out on the whole seat with my feet on his lap.

"Well you're awfully happy." Hermione laughed. "Care to tell us what you've been up to?"

"There's a boy." I giggled

"A boy!?"

"Which boy?" My friends were teasing me now.

"It's not important, nothing solid yet I swear." I lie to them. It's easier if they don't know. Somehow more dangerous and exciting too.

"What ever you say princess." Ron says as he whacks my head.

We spend the rest of the train ride goofing off and having fun. It's not something we get to do a lot, but when we do, I like to think we're good at it.

After the sorting, they explain to us the great mystery of the year. The Tri-Wizard Tournament. They explain to us this tournament. Three schools,three students, three tasks. It's dangerous and you have to be of age. I look over at Cedric. He is chatting with his friends excitedly. He wants to do it. Who am I to say no? What are the odds he'd get picked?

The minister is here with this Goblet of Fire, as he explains the tournament. I look at the group of people next to him. His personal, well tailored slaves. Percy is next to him. I look at them and think of their miserable lives, obeying this mans every order.

That's when I see him. The face I haven't seen since he turned eighteen and got thrown out of the house. When he left with a promise. A promise to take me away. That was six years ago.

My brother locks eyes with me. Something clicks in his mind. Maybe figuring out that this boy I wear is his sister. I can't read him

"Seventeen, well that's bloody stupid." Ron pulls me from my thoughts and distracts me from my brother.

"Ronald Weasley. Even if you were seventeen, I would not let you near that goblet. This tournament is stupid and way too dangerous." I warn him.

"Yeah because in the past four years we've never done anything stupid or dangerous." Hermione quips.

The guys next to us start laughing.

"Harry, I didn't realize you were Weasley's mother." Seamus says from across the table.

"Mind yourself, Finnigan. That wasn't even half of what he'd have gotten from his mother."

I remind myself to be less mothering. Seamus knows nothing, it's all good fun.

Hermione gives me a look. We're both thinking the same thing.

As we walked back to the common room I was expecting Hermione to yell at me or get mad or anything, but she didn't.

"Aren't you going to say something." I said. Better now than letting her bring it up later.

"You didn't do anything. I know that. You can't help being yourself. Sometimes I just nag you because I worry. Now drop it. We need to get to sleep. Double potions tomorrow." I groaned and we walked into the common room and up to our respective rooms.

I changed (behind my bed curtains, something I've received criticism for since first year) and waited for the boys to fall asleep. It didn't take long either.

I snuck out and found my way to the kitchens where Cedric was waiting for me. The easiest place for us to meet since his common room was practically the same room.

"Nice pajamas." He teased. I crossed my arms embarrassed and he stopped them grabbing my hands. "You look cute in boys clothes." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks at his comment.

"That's good because that's probably all you'll see me in."

Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me. In fact he kissed me a lot that night. Very little talking. For once I felt like a normal, hormonal teenager.

_**Won't normally do an authors note but If you guys like the Hunger Games, please go read my friend's story. Her name is Manders30003. She's new to fanfiction and I really enjoy her story! Thanks!**_


End file.
